


Sentiment

by rozberries



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Demonic Ghouls, Dirty Talk, Era 4 Ghouls, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Minor Angst, Reunion Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozberries/pseuds/rozberries
Summary: Your ghoul comes back to you. Sequel to Salacious.
Relationships: Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> *walks in 20 years late with Starbucks* I'm alive!

“Would you _please_ stop bouncing around like a three year old on crack?” Sister Clara grumbled, glaring at you over the breakfast table. You paid her absolutely no attention, still so excited that your body couldn't hold it all in; your legs bounced away under the table. Clara could say anything she wanted to today and you wouldn't care, because after several long months spent globe trotting and preaching to the masses, the Band Project was finally coming home.

Your Swiss was coming back to you.

Your heart was light again, for the first time in what felt like forever. Fairy tales of endless pining had always seemed silly when you were younger-why not just talk to your friends, you reasoned, or go visit your parents, or heck(because you did NOT say hell in your household until you hit your rebellious years and thought listening to Black Sabbath was edgy), go to a library. Just because your prince is gone doesn't mean you have to be lonely.

But it wasn't just being _lonely_. It felt like part of you was missing; you'd make a joke awaiting a purring laugh, and when nothing came, all at once the hollow truth of his absence would hit you. You woke up cold and went to bed freezing, because one got used to sharing a bed with a ghoul and no matter how many blankets you piled on yourself or how many clothes you wore, nothing was warm enough. Initiates would remark that you seemed oddly subdued, and didn't even take off on rambles much anymore. Well, why would you? The only person who listened and genuinely enjoyed hearing you was gone.

Now, though, you could barely force down your breakfast, your blood was running so high. It was only about half finished when you shoved it aside and scrambled out of your seat, downing the rest of your orange juice in one gulp. Clara rolled her eyes and then yelped as Sister Marina flicked her on the nose, hard. You could still hear their conversation fading out as you hurried to dump your tray.

“What the hell was that for? It's not my fault she can't sit still!”

“She misses her man, and she wasn't being rude. Don't act like _she's_ annoying when you're going to try and hop on Aether's dick as soon as they get back-again-and he's going to say no- _again_.”

Time seemed to move at a crawl as you washed up, changed into some nicer clothes(hooray for off-duty days!), and then ran out to the side entrance of the church basement, where the equipment trucks and the limos usually came in. Per the norm, a very tired ghoulette manned the turnstile, and a couple other initiates lingered at the elevator, all of them agitated and awaiting the band's return. You recognized the sweet boy that was currently attached to Rain holding a few sunflowers, and a couple of the Cardinal's fangirls with freshly painted ruby lips, but the rest of the crowd were strangers. There was a spot behind a pillar with an easy view of the entrance; you began to pace there, not wanting to talk to anyone while you waited.

Precisely thirty-two minutes and seventeen seconds after you came down, according to your watch, the rumble of approaching engines made you perk up. You abandoned the intricate warding symbols you'd started to study and peeked out from behind the pillar, chewing on your lip. Sure enough, two black trucks pulled into the lot first, findings spots near the cargo area; when they stopped, the drivers leaped out and began rolling equipment and luggage to the cargo elevator. Next-you gripped the pillar tightly-a sleek black limousine slowly rolled into the lot, and your nerves fizzed with anticipation. The crowd of initiates cheered and swarmed over to the limo, bobbing excitedly.

The Cardinal came out first, of course, and one of the girls immediately knelt before him, gazing up in adoring supplication. He stroked her hair for a moment, allowed her to kiss his ring, and then pulled her to her feet, linking arms with her as they strode towards the personnel elevator. Rain shot out like a bullet after him, running into his boy with a loud purr you could hear from the pillar. Kisses were exchanged along with a few 'awwws' as the rest of the ghouls piled out, some grumbling from Rain's enthusiastic exit. Initiates dispersed into the crowd of ghouls, some offering friendly greetings and others flirtatious ones; you eyed them, mentally gearing up to fight anyone who looked at your ghoul with amorous intent.

As if on cue, Dewdrop exploded into flame, screaming in words you couldn't understand, and people jumped back shrieking as the sprinklers came on, promptly drenching all of them, including yourself. You laughed so hard you had to clutch your stomach, bending over with the force of it while your hair dripped water into your eyes. When it finally stopped, you rubbed your eyes to clear them and jumped, accidentally stumbling forward into the hard chest in front of you.

_I never get tired of hearing your laugh._

You wound your arms around Swiss's neck and pulled him down to kiss you, joy rushing through your being; you couldn't stop smiling even as his lips slanted against yours. He purred and lifted you up so you could wrap your legs around his hips, holding you close to him and walking out of the lot without paying attention to any of the ruckus he had started. When the two of you finally broke apart, you buried your face in his neck, breathing heavily. You could feel his smugness radiating off of him.

_I take this to mean you missed me?_ He asked, the smile clear in his mental voice.

“Like the desert misses the rain,” you mumbled into his neck. Swiss laughed and held you tighter, strolling back into the church toward the ghouls' wing. People noticed on the way there, but paid no attention; for one, Swiss being a band ghoul meant pretty much everyone knew his business, and two, a ghoul carrying a human partner back to their room with nothing other than snuggling happening was tame, frankly. This _was_ the place where Dewdrop seemed determined to fuck someone in every room he could get into.

God, it was just like how when you were sick, you couldn't remember what it was like to be well; the happiness you were feeling was so intense you almost wanted to cry. He was here, and he was warm, and he wouldn't have to leave again for at least a month, and you loved him _so fucking much_. A few happy tears rolled down your cheek, and you wiped them away with the back of your sleeve.

Once you reached his rooms, Swiss kicked his door open and carried you in before he set you down and turned to lock it securely. You kicked your shoes off, wrapped your arms around him from behind, and squeezed, nuzzling your face into his shoulder. More warm purring spilled from his throat and he spun, gently pushing you backwards until the back of your knees hit the bedframe and you landed with a soft thump on the mattress. His mask hit the floor, followed by his shoes and jacket, and Swiss crawled over you and buried his face in your neck, rubbing his cheek against you in all the places he could reach; he was scenting you again, making sure any ghoul that passed you by knew you were his without even needing to see the bite scar just hidden by your shirt's neckline.

“How was the tour?” you mumbled, arching your neck and wrapping both arms and legs around your ghoul, holding him in place. He rumbled happily and turned on his side, pulling you with him.

_Fun, but also tiring. The Cardinal was so exhausted by the end he was starting to spout gibberish when he talked to the crowd-of course, they ate it all up. Oh, and Dewdrop broke his horn at the last show._

“Oh, no,” you gasped, wincing in sympathy; Swiss shuddered along with you. Their horns grew with them and were fairly numb to touch, but you knew from observation that even just the tip breaking would be extremely painful-almost like a human splitting a nail.

_He'll be fine, it wasn't a bad break. He just needs to not throw his head around as much. How have you been?_

“Bored, mostly. Sad.” you stated quietly, clinging to him a little tighter; he let you slip down to lay your head against his chest and started to purr soothingly, combing through your hair with one taloned hand. “I missed you a whole bunch. I'm so fucking glad you're home.”

Swiss nuzzled the top of your head, drawing you close. _I missed you, too, my little human._ _But I'm here now, and we don't leave for the next tour for at least three months. I'm right here with you._

You nodded, trying to hold the tears back, but they came anyway; you buried your face in his chest and cried, balling your fists in his shirt. He murmured soothing nothings into your head, pulling you tight against him, and you cried harder. Swiss always seemed to know what you needed, even without the telepathy, and it was so sweet that it hurt.

_I think someone needs a distraction, before she cries herself out when she should be happy_ , he murmured, one hand sliding onto the curve of your waist. You sniffled a bit and reached for a tissue, wiping your eyes and nose before you looked up at your mate; there was so much love in his eyes that it almost made you tear up again.

“God-Satan- _Lucifer below_ , I love you _so much_ , Swiss,” you whispered, closing your eyes and stretching up to kiss him again; his purr grew stronger as you gently pushed him back down and rolled on top of him.

The purrs slowly turned to growls as you ground against his rapidly hardening cock, softly whining at the friction that had just a _few_ too many barriers to bring real pleasure. You always had a hard time keeping your hands off of him-and vice versa-and the long separation left you both more then a little pent up. So when you felt buttons pop off of your shirt when Swiss yanked at it, you weren't really surprised.

“You're fixing that for me afterwards,” you informed your mate before leaning down to claim his lips, eagerly opening up to him. He buried his hands in your hair, tilting your head so he could more easily devour you. You slid your own under his shirt, pushing it up and off to expose his chest before you broke away, peppering kisses all over him. His skin was so warm, you could almost think he could catch fire.

Swiss made a delicious sound when you kissed his nipple and then sucked, hips bucking up into yours, so you did it on the other, trying to hold back your giggles. You unhooked your bra and tossed it to some corner of the room before you kissed further and further down, until you reached his belt. Undoing it slowly, you looked up at him to watch his reactions; his tail jerked back and forth, eyes fixed on you. One leg at a time, you removed his pants, then his boxers, and his cock sprang free from its confines, bumping you on the nose. You let yourself giggle for a few seconds before you sealed your mouth over his tip, tongue swirling gently to lap up all his precum.

Swiss hissed quietly and licked his lips, watching enraptured as you bobbed up and down on his cock. You smiled as you worked, enjoying his taste, and ignored the drool running down your chin. It only made your path easier.

_You look good down there,_ he rasped, slowly running his fingers through your hair. You swallowed around him, eyes watering, and felt his cock pulse in your mouth. _You look damn good._

_Only for you,_ you did your best to project at him, swallowing again; he gritted his teeth and then pulled you off of him, ignoring your whine of protest. In short seconds what was left of your clothes was ripped to tatters, and you didn't have time to protest that you had really liked that skirt before Swiss yanked you back up and kissed you thoroughly, bringing your hips up to meet his. You ground your hips again, rubbing your clit against his cock, eyes rolling back into your head.

_You love taking my cock, don't you, baby? So take it._

Shuddering, you obeyed, lifting yourself up just enough to guide his cock to your entrance, and then dropped down on him, taking him all the way to the hilt in one movement. Swiss keened high and loud, claws digging into the bedsheets; you braced your hands on his chest and lifted yourself up, then dropped back down. You moaned as you rode him, the feeling of his cock filling you indescribable, and your mate began to purr again.

_That's right, that's right, my little human_ , he murmured, hands gripping your waist tight enough that you knew you'd have bruises. _You're so good, so_ _ **fucking**_ _good...take everything you need from me. Let me feel it._ _ **Harder.**_

“I can't _go_ any harder, Swiss,” you whined, bouncing frantically on him, so close to the edge you could practically taste it. One of his hands left your waist so he could rub tight little circles on your clit, pinching with just the right amount of pressure to make you throw your head back, screaming in pleasure. Swiss began to thrust up into you, surely hurting but determined to strike the special spot inside you every...single...time that the two of you moved. With all of that stimulation, it wasn't long before you were coming all over him, wailing high in the back of your throat.

He snarled when you spasmed around him, and his arms locked around you and pulled you chest to chest, flipping you over with the ease of long practice. Your cry of surprise was muffled by his mouth crashing down on yours while he reached under your legs to your ankles and yanked your hips flush to his. A low moan buzzed in your throat, and Swiss chuckled into your mouth as he thrust harder and harder.

Finally, you could feel him twitching inside you, as he moaned meaningless noises and sounds, and you leaned up to nuzzle into his neck. A few moments of that softness, scenting him as if you were a ghoul, and then you bit him as hard as you could manage, leaving a deep mark in his flesh. Swiss howled and came, spilling inside you, giving a few weak thrusts before he let your shaking legs down and slumped to your side.

_If I ask nicely, will you do that more often?_ he mumbled, pulling you back into him. You laughed quietly and snuggled into his chest, pleasantly aching all over. Swiss's tail slowly twined around your leg.

“You betcha, baby.”


End file.
